Un aigle parmi les dindons
by MacHellia
Summary: Qu'il est difficile pour aigle de voler avec des dindons.
1. Chapter 1

Cette fanfic a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF (Forum francophone) pour le thème "Idoine" lors de la nuit du 06/03/20.

(1 thème par heure de 21 h à 4h du matin)

Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris.

* * *

**Un aigle parmi les dindons**

**Chapitre 1 : Le petit aigle**

Le premier jour, à son arrivée au monastère, Edelgard espérait naïvement un court instant, que Garreg-Mach fût différent de ce qu'elle avait connu à la capitale. En vain, elle y retrouva, les mêmes regards, les mêmes messes basses, la même hypocrisie étouffante. Ici aussi, beaucoup enviaient sa position. Tous savaient que l'aiglonne prendrait dans quelques années son envol et la tête de l'empire.

L'héritière impériale avait parfois l'impression de vivre dans une basse-cour, pour ne pas dire un poulailler. Vous considérez sûrement cette comparaison comme hautaine et méprisante. Vous n'avez pas tort, ce n'était pas pour rien que bien souvent le terme 'arrogante' revenait lorsque la jeune aigle était au centre des conversations.

Cette cacophonie, leurs piaillements, lui faisaient perdre le fil de ses pensées. Les centres d'intérêts de la plupart de ses camarades, leurs « ambitions » ne constituaient pour elle que frivolité et futilité. L'aiglonne, même si elle ne le reconnaîtrait jamais, enviait parfois leurs insouciances. Son innocence lui avait été dérobée si tôt, qu'elle ne parvenait pas à se fondre dans cette étrange ménagerie.

Elle portait sur ces jeunes ailes les espoirs et la rage de sa famille décimée. L'aiglonne était la seule ici, à avoir conscience de la menace, du danger, de la mainmise invisible du dragon sur tout le continent. Elle s'était jurée avant même d'avoir franchi le seuil de l'académie, qu'elle lui reprendrait le pouvoir. Son unique objectif était de libérer son peuple de l'emprise de cette créature mystificatrice. Le monstre guidait ses brebis naïves depuis plus d'un millénaire, cette infâme duperie ne pouvait perdurer plus longtemps.

L'aiglonne n'était pas venue sans arrière-pensées à Garreg-Mach. Au siège du pouvoir ennemi, elle l'étudiait et élaborait les prémisses d'une véritable guerre qui enflammerait bientôt le continent.

Quand bien même, elle le voudrait, avec un tel projet et sans omettre son statut d'héritière impériale, comment aurait-elle pu s'intégrer à cet étrange écosystème ? Elle remplissait toutefois son rôle à merveille. Face à sa prestance naturelle et son aplomb, tous s'écartaient sur son passage et s'attroupaient pour l'observer. Certains l'admiraient mais la majorité préférait la juger et bien évidement toujours en son absence. Ses gestes, ses attitudes, ses mots étaient disséqués, le quidam y prêtait des intentions, des velléités aussi insoupçonnées que bien souvent grotesques.

Ici, contrairement à la capitale, elle partageait le devant de la scène avec deux autres animaux, le lionceau bleu fougueux, et l'énigmatique faon doré. Elle pressentait que ces deux mâles deviendraient des ennemis redoutables. Si, elle avait trouvé des rivaux à sa mesure, elle continuait cependant à voler seule. Quand bien même le renard ébène, son unique soutien au cœur du monastère veillait inlassablement dans son ombre, il ne pouvait la suivre dans les cieux.

Comment un aigle seul pouvait-il affronter le dragon ? Si l'aiglonne s'élevait dans les airs, c'était seulement parce que son immaculée majesté l'autorisait. Ainsi, elle devait faire profil bas tout au long de son séjour en zone ennemie. Son orgueil impérial hurlait à chaque fois qu'elle dut s'incliner devant sa némésis.

Dans ce zoo miniature que constituait l'académie des officiers, sa marge de manœuvre était réduite. L'aiglonne le plus souvent clouée au sol, était condamnée à vivre parmi les dindons. Un seul individu retint de prime abord son attention, la gardienne de la ménagerie, leur nouveau professeur.

Dés leur première rencontre, la princesse impériale avait discerné le potentiel de la mercenaire. Byleth était la seule à la traiter sans tenir compte de son rang. Ses conseils, ses félicitations comme ses remontrances, sans oublier sa confiance avaient amadoué la jeune rapace solitaire qu'elle était. Byleth lui accordait son temps, sans attendre la moindre faveur. Très vite intriguée, l'aiglonne se mit à voler autour de cet individu à la fois désinvolte et flegmatique. Le rapace faisait toujours en sorte de garder un œil sur elle. Le professeur se transforma avec le temps en une incroyable fauconnière, lui permettant ainsi de prendre son envol avec une facilité déconcertante.

Au terme du premier trimestre, Edelgard assista à une surprenante conversation entre les trois professeurs principaux de l'académie ainsi que les délégués de chaque maison. Son enseignant se prêtait au jeu et défendait ses élèves. En d'autres circonstances, cette discussion aurait pu amuser l'héritière impériale. Ce jour-là fut la première fois que son professeur usa naturellement des termes « Mon petit aigle » pour l'appeler.

Il eut alors un blanc de près d'une minute, les deux autres professeurs décontenancés se tournèrent immédiatement vers elle. La princesse surprit le sourire taquin de Claude et un étrange rictus sur le visage de Dimitri. Ces mots prononcés par n'importe qui d'autres, élèves et professeurs inclus, auraient valu une sévère remontrance à son auteur. Sur l'instant, Edelgard ne savait pas ce qui la tourmentait le plus, l'emploi du possessif ou l'adjectif petit.

Son regard croisa celui de Byleth qui ne traduisait comme toujours aucune émotion, encore moins la gêne ou le regret. Edelgard préféra ne faire aucun commentaire, elle lança un regard lourd de sens à l'auditoire qui reprit la discussion.

Plus tard, lorsqu'elle se retrouva seule à seule avec Byleth, embarrassée elle revint sur le sujet. Byleth ne semblait pas se soucier de ce genre de problématique, elle lui demanda, en quoi ses dires étaient fallacieux. A ses yeux insondables, ce qualificatif était idoine pour son élève. Edelgard s'empourpra devant la question supposée innocente de son amie. L'impassibilité constante du professeur avait parfois le don de l'énerver. Byleth pivota et plongea son regard dans le sien. Devant la gêne de l'héritière impériale, elle lui proposa avec malice:

_« - Edelgard, vous ne serez plus mon petit aigle, le jour où vous arriverez à me mettre au sol en combat singulier. »_

Le regard de la princesse impériale s'embrasa face à cette provocation :

_«-Je relève le défi, professeur. Tant que je ne l'aurai remporté, je vous autorise donc à m'appeler ainsi, mais seulement quand nous sommes seules._

_\- Si mon petit aigle le consent_, se moqua l'enseignante.

_\- Cela risque d'arriver plus rapidement que vous ne l'imaginez, alors ce sera mon tour de vous affubler d'un surnom ridicule, _menaça l'élève avec aplomb.

_\- Mon petit aigle, si elle veut être à la mesure de ses ambitions, va devoir intensifier ses entraînements….» _


	2. Chapter 2

Cette fanfic a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF (Forum francophone) pour le thème "Idoine" lors de la nuit du 06/03/20.

(1 thème par heure de 21 h à 4h du matin)

Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris.

* * *

**Un aigle parmi les dindons**

**Chapitre 2 : L'aigle impériale**

Edelgard malgré ses efforts ne parvint pas une fois à faire chuter son professeur. Byleth lui tendait la main après chacune des défaites de son élève. Implacable, à chaque fois qu'elle relevait Edelgard elle l'appelait délibérément mon petit aigle. Si Edelgard levait les yeux au ciel dès que Byleth utilisait ces termes, l'enseignant discernait clairement un sourire sur les lèvres de sa victime.

L'aiglonne se sentit bien seule lorsque sa fauconnière disparut. Elle avait perdu ses bras qui la soutenaient sans faille, cette force qui lui permettait de s'envoler toujours plus haut, toujours plus vite. Son absence fit s'alourdir ses ailes et refroidir son cœur. L'aiglonne continuait toujours à voler, parfois elle se surprenait à chercher cette silhouette si familière à l'horizon. Malheureusement pas une seule fois, malgré sa vue aiguisée, elle ne parvint à la retrouver.

Les années passèrent, l'aiglonne devint un magnifique et impitoyable aigle impériale. Toutefois en dépit du temps passé, lorsqu'elle retrouva par miracle son professeur après cinq années d'absence elle redevint instantanément son petit aigle. Une fois encore, à ces mots que seule Byleth était autorisée à prononcer, son cœur s'emballa comme autrefois.

Le rapace avait gagné en assurance au fil des années, aussi cette fois elle n'hésita pas une seconde, lorsqu'elle revit son amie, elle atterrit en larmes dans ses bras. Le professeur essaya de minimiser son absence pour la consoler ce qui n'eut que l'effet contraire.

De rage, Edelgard monta le ton, une prise de bec commença. Jamais, elle ne s'était adressée de la sorte à Byleth. La fauconnière fut prise de court, et ne trouva pas de réponse à la mesure de la détresse de l'impératrice. Edelgard, de plus en plus véhémente fit chavirer son professeur décontenancée. L'ancienne élève fut entraînée dans la chute, mais le professeur par réflexe la serra contre elle, pour éviter qu'elle ne se blesse.

L'impératrice ferma les yeux instinctivement, lorsqu'elle les ré-ouvrit, Byleth toujours impassible était allongée sous elle sur le sol froid du monastère. Elle remettait en place l'une de ces mèches argentées. Edelgard s'écarta d'une dizaine de centimètres, son regard humide se fondit dans celui de l'ancienne disparue. L'impératrice se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un sanglot.

Elle s'était imaginée tant de fois ces retrouvailles, elle en avait tellement rêvées que cet instant paraissait irréel. Le professeur semblait toujours aussi inébranlable, c'était injuste. Les mots qu'elle avait pourtant répétés si souvent en rêve ne venaient pas.

Byleth se contenta de murmurer :

_« -A présent, je ne peux plus vous appeler mon petit aigle. »_

Lorsque le professeur avait disparu si longtemps, elle avait emporté avec elle ces trois termes qui avaient le don de la faire frémir. Ces quelques mots qui la hantaient toujours, s'étaient encrés dans sa tête, dans sa mémoire, dans son âme, dans son cœur. Alors que ses pensées étaient aussi ardente que chaotique, la réponse idoine lui parut comme une rare évidence :

_« -Non, professeur, permettez moi d'user mon privilège impériale, je vous interdis de m'appeler autrement. »_


End file.
